Celos
by makesomenoiise
Summary: A Ron siempre le ha resultado imposible pensar en Hermione como algo más que una amiga, pero verle tontear con Zacharias Smith es mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a soportar.
1. N de A

Queridos lectores, antes de nada: Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a terminar este fic.

(Si queréis alguna explicación, podéis seguir leyendo. Si no, muchísimas gracias por adelantado por vuestro apoyo y lectura, ha sido realmente gratificante y me ha encantado vuestra compañía, os lo aseguro)

Llevo sin actualizar más de un año y medio, así que supongo que no os sorprenderá lo más mínimo. Igualmente vengo a daros los motivos, que no son pocos, por los que he decidido abandonar la historia.

El primero es la inconstancia. Los que me conocéis un poco sabéis que me mueven las musas y cuando estas no funcionan, yo tampoco. Llevan un tiempo que ni aparecen ni parece que vayan a hacerlo, al menos no para este fic; y podría forzarme a terminarlo, sí, pero lo haría bajo presión y sin ganas realmente… así que seguramente terminaría con un resultado que no me gustaría en absoluto, y seguro que a vosotros tampoco.

También está el tema de los fandoms. Me muevo por ellos como una loca y voy de uno a otro que da miedo. Quizá me obsesione durante un par de meses con Skins y luego de repente me vuelva a enamorar de Harry Potter o me entre nostalgia por Digimon. Me resulta más fácil escribir cosas del fandom en el que estoy en ese momento, y en este momento me muevo mucho en el kpop, de modo que la mayoría de las cosas que escribo están relacionadas con ese fandom.

Básicamente es eso. De nuevo me disculpo porque sé que muchos esperabais una actualización y yo soy lectora también y entiendo la rabia y la impotencia que da esperar por una historia que ni siquiera tendrá fin.

Así que, para los nuevos lectores: estáis avisados. Y para los 'viejos'; gracias por vuestro tiempo y dedicación.

Os quiero, a todos. Independiente de si os conozco o no.

Lo siento. Y gracias.


	2. Intentos de seducción

Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de: no mi OTP, pero sí una pareja que me encanta^^

Obviamente, y como habréis podido comprobar si alguno de vosotros lee mis historias, me centro básicamente en el Dramione, porque me engatusó desde el primer momento. Pero el **Ron/Hermione** no me disgusta en absoluto, de hecho, amo a Ron con todas mis fuerzas, aunque sea un despistado, poco observador y estúpido en más de una ocasión.

Así que aquí está. **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**CELOS**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Volvió a hundir la brocha en los polvos y se los extendió por el rostro, tal y como indicaban en _Corazón de Bruja_. Repitió varias veces el proceso, esperando encontrase al mirarse al espejo con una réplica idéntica a la foto de la revista, no obstante, su aspecto ni de lejos marcaba los sutiles toques de maquillaje de aquella modelo.

Hermione suspiró. Inteligente como era, no comprendía cómo algo tan simple y estúpido como maquillarse se le resistía tanto.

Probó con el rímel, sus pestañas se alargaron hasta límites insospechados, pero, en su opinión, parecía que estaba preparándose como prostituta que como una ridícula cita para estudiar con Ron. Cogió la varita del tocador y trató de arreglarse aquel estropicio, convirtiendo su rostro antes patético en un auténtico cuadro de Dalí.

Hundió su rostro en sus manos y se recordó mentalmente el por qué de su insistencia en el tema: Ronald Weasley. Sus suspensos y torpezas dejaban bien claro que el pelirrojo no era un hombre con muchas luces, pero no captar las cada vez más desesperadas indirectas de Hermione hacía que se mereciera el apodo de imbécil.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Ginny irrumpiendo en el dormitorio, tras observar la patética imagen que ofrecía su amiga - ¿Qué te has hecho?

- Aquí pone _Radiante con dos sencillos trucos_, Ginny – releyó el artículo de la revista -. Pero eso de sencillos habría que debatirlo…

- Has aplicado hechizos, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Primera regla sobre la belleza femenina: Nunca, _nunca_, utilizar hechizos en el rostro, menos para maquillar o desmaquillarte – informó Ginny invocando con la varita unas toallitas -. Hay cosas que hay que hacer a la antigua usanza. Parece mentira que tú, hija de muggles, no sepas maquillarte.

- Increíble pero cierto – murmuró resignada.

Daba gracias a Merlín de que Ginny hubiera acudido a tiempo. Su amiga no había preguntado ni había tratado averiguar el por qué de su repentina obsesión por el maquillaje, cuando en aquellos cinco años de estancia en Hogwarts, había dejado más que claro que el mundo de la moda y la belleza no le interesaban en absoluto.

Pero Hermione había cambiado en muchos aspectos en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ron. Un día, se había mirado en el espejo y había descubierto que había dejado atrás aquellos alborotados y rebeldes rizos con los que hacía desaparecer peines y cepillos (y no precisamente por arte de magia), había descubierto también que sus insignificantes y leves curvas habían aumentado para dejar a la vista unos sugerentes pechos. Sí, Hermione había crecido, se había convertido en una mujer, aunque continuara atándose hasta el último botón de su camisa, aunque cubriera todavía sus largas y esbeltas piernas con la túnica.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, cuando Ron había sugerido la posibilidad de que Hermione lo ayudara con un trabajo de Transformaciones y esta se había insinuado de la forma más torpe y poco atractiva que había podido dada su poca experiencia en el tema, no provocando ni una simple mirada receptiva de su amigo, había decidido que era hora de pasar a la acción.

Se acabaron las sutiles indirectas y entrecortadas palabras haciéndole saber cuánto ansiaba estar a su lado. Se acabaron los torpes tonteos y miradas tímidas.

Hermione se había marcado un reto, un reto que consistía en nada más y nada menos que conquistar a Ron, y si para ello tenía que pintarse la cara, embutirse en unos pantalones pitillo y dejar a la vista un sugerente escote, lo haría. Porque ya estaba cansada de jugar, quería resultados, y los quería ya.

- Ya está – dijo Ginny dando un último toque en el pómulo derecho de Hermione con la brocha -. Perfecta.

La Gryffindor se observó en el espejo y se quedó maravillada de los resultados. Su desastroso intento de maquillaje había quedado sustituido por una fina capa de polvos en su rostro, sus ojos se mostraban naturales, pero electrizantes al mismo tiempo. La foto en movimiento de la revista parecía observarle con ojos de aprobación.

- Ginny, eres una diosa – decidió Hermione besándola en la mejilla.

- Dime algo que no sepa – bromeó antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Hermione recogió sus elaborados tirabuzones en una coleta y, con extrema delicadeza, se desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la camisa, dejando a la vista un sutil escote (sí, vale, no era un escote electrizante como el que había pensando, pero poco a poco, ¿no?). Suspiró, miró el reloj mágico del dormitorio y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la Sala Común.

Se sentía extraña siendo objeto de todas las miradas masculinas del lugar, advirtió no sin cierto remordimiento y diversión cómo Parvati le propinaba un fuerte codazo a Dean por estar observándola. No obstante, ella sólo tenía ojos para un pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, con la mirada apuntando al vacío.

- Hola, Ron – murmuró Hermione en su oído, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por todas aquellas películas que había visto en las que las protagonistas eran diosas de la seducción.

- Has llegado tarde – espetó sin ni siquiera dirigirle una triste mirada.

Hermione respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, muerta de vergüenza por su intento de acto provocativo. _No, no pienso rendirme_.

- Tenía cosas que hacer – apuntó tratando de sonar misteriosa.

- Pues podrías haberlas hecho antes, Herms. Han pasado cinco minutos.

- ¿Y desde cuándo llegas tú puntual a las citas? – espetó abandonándose a la ira que la embriagaba. _Cálmate, Hermione, respira_ - ¿Has empezado?

- No, estaba esperándote – acusó clavando sus ojos en ella.

Hermione mantuvo el semblante serio, lo más atractivo que pudo, esperando que Ron la mirara de arriba abajo como todos aquellos con los que se había encontrado al bajar las escaleras. Pero nada sucedió, Ron la miró como siempre: con indiferencia. Con esa amistad que siempre la había irritado. Ni siquiera un '_estás muy guapa'_ o '_¿te has hecho algo en el pelo?'_

Nada. Parecía estar destinada a que Ron la ignorara del mismo modo en el que Harry estaba destinado a enfrentarse a Voldemort.

_No pasa nada, Hermione, dale tiempo. Insinúate._

Pero las horas pasaban mientras ellos permanecían sentados el uno junto al otro, Ron sólo parecía concentrado en el trabajo, más bien, en que Hermione le hiciera el trabajo. _El truco del pelo_, pensó de pronto. Tenía que funcionar el truco más antiguo de la historia de la seducción.

- Y dime, Ron. ¿Por qué te ha castigado McGonagall esta vez? – inquirió con la intención de que el pelirrojo la mirara mientras ella llevaba a cabo su estratagema.

Tal y como esperaba, Ron dirigió sus ojos a Hermione mientras le explicaba que había sido pillado leyendo una revista de quidditch mientras McGonagall daba la clase. Hermione, por su parte, logró magistralmente arrancarse el coletero de forma que pareciera casual, natural. Dejó que los elegantes tirabuzones se posaran sobre sus hombros y comenzó a zarandearlos, con la intención de que 'se borrara el rastro de la coleta'.

Pero, una vez más, los burdos intentos de Hermione por lograr la atención de Ron, quedaron reducidos a escombros. El Weasley volvió a centrar su atención en el trabajo mientras Hermione hacía de tripas corazón por no dejar que las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia cruzaran su pecoso semblante.

_Se acabó_. En un intento a la desesperada, la Gryffindor se pegó sutilmente a Ron para indicarle qué frase debía copiar. Casualidad o no, el libro se encontraba lejos de su alcance, por lo que tuvo que extender su cuerpo frente a su amigo, colocando prácticamente su escote en el rostro de Ron.

- ¡Eh! – se quejó él, apartándola de un empujón - ¡Ten cuidado!

Hermione quiso retroceder en el tiempo y propinar el puñetazo que en tercer curso le había dado a Malfoy al propio Ron. Por su descortés contestación a sus trabajadas insinuaciones, por su indiferencia absoluta a sus trabajados planes. Pero, en lugar de aquello, Hermione se dedicó a fruncir el ceño, apretar los puños y abandonar la estancia tras un sonoro:

- ¡Eres un imbécil!

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)

Sólo tengo un par de ideas más para este fic, pero pronto sabré qué hacer con él.

De momento, si habéis llegado hasta aquí y os ha gustado (u os ha producido arcadas), **opinad** ^^


	3. Zacharias Smith

Siento la tardanza, tengo muchos fics pendientes de actualizar y muchos originales en proceso que requieren mi tiempo y dedicación, para aquellos que escribís no sólo fanfics, sino originales y que, además, están en la universidad (instituto, facultad... Lo que sea^^), supongo que me entenderéis. Y a los que no, solamente pediros disculpas por la tardanza :)

Quiero agradecer sus reviews a **alejandra **(gracias por las ideas, la verdad es que ya tenía pensada una de las que me dijiste, pero en vez de elegir a Ginny, he elegido a Luna, porque creo que así será más divertido ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review!) y **pupis81 **(Gracias, gracias, gracias. Realmente no tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento, cuando alguien te dice cosas así... Sientes que ha valido la pena tanto esfuerzo y dedicación en tus historias, gracias pupis81, este capítulo para ti, por ser un cielo!), que a pesar de no tener cuenta han comentado igual igual. A los demás, gracias también pero ya os contesté ;)

Más notas de la autora abajo, ahora, **¡a disfrutad!**

* * *

Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir el ataque de ira de Hermione mientras caminaba por los pasillos, los alumnos incluso se apartaban de su lado espantados, a sabiendas de que colisionar con Hermione Granger en aquel momento no era una opción.

La Gryffindor ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía, con los puños apretados y la cabeza bien alta simulando encontrarse perfectamente, caminaba tratando de deshacerse de toda esa rabia que sentía. Merlín, había hecho el ridículo. Jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan patética como hacía unos minutos, ella insinuándose de aquella forma tan estúpida…

Sacudió la cabeza apretando los ojos duramente para que las lágrimas no salieran despedidas por sus ojos. Pronto ocurrió lo inevitable: su cuerpo impacto contra otro que caminaba en dirección contraria.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Luna tras el brusco golpe que había recibido, la Gryffindor ahogó un gruñido de frustración.

- Luna, no es el momento – advirtió Hermione clavando el fuego de sus ojos en los inocentes y hermosos ojos azules de la Ravenclaw.

- Yo creo que sí es el momento – sonrío con aquel pausado y agudo timbre de voz -. Los snorglox han elegido este momento.

Hermione suspiró. Lo que le faltaba, Luna desvariando.

- Luna, de verdad, no estoy de humor para…

- Ellos lo entenderán – interrumpió cogiendo a Hermione del brazo y sentándola en un banco de piedra del jardín -. ¿Vas a contarme qué te ocurre? – preguntó con la cabeza ladeada al tiempo que caían de su pelo las gafas en espiral que siempre llevaba encima.

Hermione sonrío enjugándose disimuladamente las lágrimas.

- Nada, tonterías.

- Si fueran tonterías, no estarías llorando – apuntó ella tendiéndole un pañuelo con bordados extraños -. Ha sido tejido por xyazh, son unos pequeños duendes que viven en los zapatos imaginarios de los gigantes – explicó con una normalidad pasmosa.

- Eh… Gracias.

Luna la observó aún con la cabeza ladeada y las gafas de espiral cubriendo sus ojos, esperando una respuesta. Hermione suspiró, rendirse a los encantos de Luna era complicado, _demasiado_ complicado.

- Chicos – resumió la Gryffindor.

- Oh, entiendo – Hermione la observó con el ceño fruncido -. Sí, los xyazh también tienen mujeres, ¿sabes? Me cuentan sus cosas…

- Ah.

- ¿Y sabes qué dicen?

- ¿Qué?

- Que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

- Eso no lo dicen los xyazh, es un dicho muggle – sonrío Hermione.

- Claro, pero porque se lo oyeron a los xyazh – replicó ella levantándose las gafas.

- Ah, claro – siguió la corriente la Gryffindor.

- Pues eso, que busques otro clavo.

- Como si fuera tan fácil – suspiró Hermione, hundiendo su rostro entre las manos, agotada y derrotada -. Yo no sirvo para tener relaciones con chicos, Luna, no hay más que ver… - vaciló un momento, más tarde suspiró – No sé flirtear, no sé insinuarme, lo he intentado, de verdad…

- Perdona – escuchó una voz masculina mientras le tocaban el hombro, la muchacha alzó la vista y se encontró con un Hufflepuff apuesto, rubio, bien formado, con el rostro serio pero una sonrisa divertida asomando en sus labios -. Se te ha caído esto – añadió tendiéndole el pañuelo de Luna.

- Gracias – repuso Hermione con normalidad cogiendo el pañuelo -. Mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger.

- Mi nombre es Zacharias Smith – respondió él con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

- Encantada – sonrió, sincera.

- Bueno pues… Ya nos veremos – murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Luna observaba a su amiga con los ojos como platos. Le pegó un codazo a lo que Hermione respondió con un quejido y una mirada de incomprensión.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Hermione! ¡El clavo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Él? – preguntó observando cómo Zacharias se alejaba – Luna, por favor, no es tan fácil…

- Luego es a mí a quien llaman Lunática – murmuró sorprendida -. Hermione Jane Granger, acabas de hablar con total normalidad con un chico que probablemente sea mayor que tú…

- ¿Eso he hecho? – inquirió enarcando una ceja.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, su reacción había sido natural, tan natural que la más inteligente de Hogwarts no había advertido que se trataba de un alumno un par de años por encima de ella, un alumno _varón_. Comenzó a hiperventilar, Merlín, acababa de mantener una conversación normal con un chico.

Comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, con la única persona con la que le costaba comunicarse era con Ron. Neville, los gemelos, Harry, Seamus, Dean… Todos eran chicos y Hermione se llevaba de maravilla con ellos, tal vez fuera eso, tal vez fuera que su inexperiencia sólo se reducía a Ron.

- Merlín – suspiró de pronto, abrumada por su recién descubierta habilidad con los hombres.

- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? – la instó Luna empujándola del banco - ¡Ve a hablar con él!

- ¿Estás loca? Yo no podría… ¡Por Merlín! No voy a flirtear con Zacharias, no sabría cómo hacerlo y… No quiero tener nada con él, Luna…

- Mira, Hermione – Luna clavó sus oceánicos ojos en su amiga y prácticamente la atravesó con aquella serenidad característica -. Zacharias parece un buen tipo, no te estoy diciendo que lo elijas como padre de tus hijos, pero probablemente a su lado pases un buen rato y… tal vez puedas poner celoso a Ron.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es a Ron a quien quiero impresionar?

- Amiga mía, yo sé muchas más cosas de las que todos creéis.

Hermione la observó con una sonrisa en sus labios y abrazó a Luna con fuerza.

- ¡Hey, Zacharias! – gritó justo después de levantarse del banco y salir corriendo.

___

- Te digo que Hermione está rara – comentó por enésima vez Ron mientras él y Harry se dirigían al Gran Comedor -. Antes se ha comportado de una forma… Absurda.

- Muy propio de Hermione – ironizó ignorando levemente a su amigo.

Ron llevaba media hora hablando del extraño comportamiento de su amiga, al parecer, habían quedado para estudiar y Hermione no se había limitado a hacerle los deberes. Sin embargo, Ron tampoco había sabido explicar qué había de extraño en la forma de actuar de Hermione, por lo que Harry procuraba no hacerle mucho caso.

- ¡Hablo en serio, Harry! – exclamó deteniéndolo justo antes de cruzar las inmensas puertas del comedor - No sé qué le pasa conmigo, está irreconocible…

- Ya lo creo… - murmuró Harry cuando abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor y se encontró a Hermione riendo mientras jugaba al ajedrez con Zacharias Smith.

- ¿Qué…? Oh, por Merlín – escupió Ron cuando siguió la mirada de su amigo.

Hermione reía sin parar mientras ella y Zacharias jugaban al ajedrez mágico, había comprobado en su propia piel que sus sospechas eran ciertas: ella no tenía problema alguno al relacionarse con otros chicos, el problema era Ron, siempre había sido Ron. Ese Weasley malcriado con unos ojos azules que quitaban el aliento, el pelo rojo que ondeaba ligeramente con el viento, un cuerpo bien esculpido y una inexplicable fobia a las arañas, sí, aquel Weasley era su problema.

Por Merlín, pero si había hablado con Zacharias durante más de media hora, ¡y no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez! Al contrario, lejos de sentirse abrumada e incómoda por la presencia del chico, se había divertido de lo lindo con sus comentarios ingeniosos e irónicos.

De pronto, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor y advirtió que allí se encontraban Harry y Ron. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo, una vez más comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, a sentirse insegura. No obstante, optó por ignorar aquella sensación y saludó a sus amigos con la cabeza bien alta, simulando que nada había ocurrido horas antes, ocultando la vergüenza y ridiculez que había sentido junto a Ron.

Harry respondió al saludo de buena gana mientras que Ron entrecerraba los ojos en señal de desagrado y se daba media vuelta, sorprendentemente irritado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Harry al tiempo que hacía aparecer un tablero de ajedrez mágico sobre la mesa.

- No me gusta ese tipo, Harry, no me gusta…

- ¿Quién? ¿El que está con Hermione?

- ¡Claro! ¿Quién va a ser sino?

- ¿Le conoces?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé, ¿vale? – estalló con los puños apretados - No me gusta la forma en la que mira a Hermione… ¡Mira! ¡Mira cómo intenta tocar su mano! Merlín, es tan patético…

Harry observó la escena y descubrió la mano de Hermione y aquel Hufflepuff rozándose mientras echaban a un lado una pobre torre que había caído hecha añicos por el robusto golpe de la reina. Harry sonrió, divertido.

- Están jugando al ajedrez, Ronald.

- Sí, claro. Ahora juegan al ajedrez, pero luego vete tú a saber a qué jugarán – sentenció con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Deberías mirarte eso de la cabeza, Ronald. Comienza a fallar.

Ron hizo una mueca de no _me toques los cojones_ y se preparó para la partida de ajedrez más sangrienta y iracunda de toda su vida. No iba a dejar en pie ni una ficha, ¡ni una!

* * *

Tengo que decir, antes de nada, que _adoro_ a Zacharias Smith. Creo que es el único no-Slytherin que odia a Harry Potter (y no es que yo lo odie, es sólo que comprendo el comportamiento de Zacharias respecto a él ^^). No obstante, podéis meteros con él todo lo que queráis, incluso yo me meteré con él en el fic (aunque me costará, me costará _mucho_. Perdóname, Zacharias! xD)

También amo a Luna Lovegood, me imagino sus conversaciones así de extrañas y sabias, aunque tal vez me haya excedido en eso de extraño xD Todas las criaturas citadas son, por supuesto, inventadas por mí (no, en realidad, son cosas de Luna, pero bueno, ya me entendéis xD).

Y creo que no tengo nada más que decir, tal vez que este fanfic tendrá (más o menos) 5 o 6 capítulos, dependiendo de la inspiración o del tiempo que disponga, y las ideas que tenga, ofcourse. Ahora sí que nada más.

¿Ranas de chocolate? ¿Avada Kedavra? ¿**Botoncito Verde**? ^^


	4. Cita doble en Hogsmeade

Siento el retraso, la verdad es que he tenido 0 inspiración para esta historia últimamente. No obsante, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de este Romione :) Espero que os guste^^

* * *

Durante los primeros días Ron había llevado bastante bien eso de que Hermione se viera con Zacharias frecuentemente (sin contar el día en el que le puso la zancadilla a propósito o le puso en ridículo en un partido de quidditch lanzándose directamente hacia él), se limitaba a ignorar por completo a Hermione para hacerle saber que no aprobaba su relación con el Hufflepuff. En realidad, ella ni siquiera había pedido la aprobación de sus dos amigos al meterse en aquella relación, y a Ron le ponía de los nervios ver cómo Hermione dejaba de quedar con Harry y con él para estar con aquel estúpido.

Como aquel día, la salida a Hogsmeade, que Hermione se ha disculpado con él y con Harry porque le prometió una cerveza de mantequilla a Zacharias en compensación por lo que Ron le hacía (¡encima! Todo lo que el Weasley hacía era para mantener a Hermione segura y atada a su lado y, en vez de agradecérselo le invitaba a Zacharias a una cerveza de mantequilla. Oh, las mujeres. No hay quien las entienda).

- Podemos pasar por Honeydukes – propuso Harry mientras caminaba junto a Ron por las calles de Hogsmeade.

- No, mejor vamos a las Tres Escobas.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Ron negándose a comprar dulces para ir a las Tres Escobas? No le gustó el tono en el que su amigo había propuesto aquello, pero ver a Ginny introducirse al bar junto a sus amigas le hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión.

- Está bien. Vamos.

Un ambiente de alegría y bienestar refulgía de las Tres Escobas. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban dispersos en las mesas y charlaban animadamente sobre quidditch, estudios o simplemente se dedicaban a beber cerveza y comentar quién era el chico más guapo de todo el bar, o la chica, dependiendo la mesa.

Una paz y armonía que se quebró cuando Ron vio a Zacharias y a Hermione en una mesa, riendo a carcajada limpia.

- Vamos – instó el pelirrojo cogiendo a Harry por el brazo.

El Gryffindor se dejó llevar sin saber muy bien a dónde le dirigía su amigo. Pronto se encontró sentado junto a Zacharias mientras Hermione los observaba a Ron y a él con sorpresa y advertencia cubiertas en su expresión.

- Hola – saludó amigablemente Ron -. ¿Podemos unirnos a vuestra velada? No hay mesas libres, esperamos no interrumpir nada íntimo…

Hermione miró alrededor y comprobó que había, por lo menos, cinco mesas libres. Zacharias también pareció notarlo.

- Ronald, hay muchas mesas libres…

- Es igual – interrumpió Zacharias, tratando de ganarse la amistad de los amigos de Hermione -. Deja que se queden, esta mesa es la que mejor luz tiene.

- ¿Ves? Tu amigo es muy inteligente. Y dime, Zacharias, ¿puedo llamarte así? ¿Cómo van tus notas? Ya sabes, he oído que Transformaciones no se te da muy bien…

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione ante tal interrogatorio.

- No importa – sonrió Zacharias tragándose un par de palabras inadecuadas para responder con caballerosidad -. Transformaciones es mi talón de Aquiles…

Ron no supo qué narices quería decir aquello, aunque por la expresión sonriente de Hermione dedujo que sería una respuesta inteligente, lo que le cabreó aún más.

- Parece que el quidditch tampoco se te da muy bien. No me malinterpretes, el otro día os dimos una paliza…

- Alguien me tiró de la escoba – acusó poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra alguien.

- Oh, ya veo. Vaya con los Hufflepuffs, ¿eh? Sois la peor casa de Hogwarts y aún así encontráis la forma siempre de echar la culpa a los demás…

- ¡Ronald! ¡Basta ya!

- Hermione, casi que dejamos la cerveza de mantequilla para otro día, ¿vale? – se despidió Zacharias tragándose todo aquel orgullo que no estaba acostumbrado a ocultar mientras pedía a Harry que lo dejara pasar – Nos vemos.

La Gryffindor quiso salir tras él pero Ron le cortó el paso.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A pedirle disculpas por tu inmadurez – respondió ella, enfadada.

- De eso nada, tú te quedas aquí con tus amigos que es donde tienes que estar.

- ¡Harry! ¡Dile algo!

- A mí no me metáis en vuestros rollos – murmuró él con la vista clavada en la mesa en la que Ginny se encontraba con sus amigas -. ¿Sabéis qué? Me voy a ir y quiero que habléis y que arregléis vuestras cosas antes de volver a Hogwarts, ¿entendido?

Y sin nada más que añadir, Harry abandonó la mesa para sentarse junto a Ginny. Hermione permaneció estática, de pie en su asiento mientras observaba con la boca abierta cómo Harry se marchaba. Luego fijó su vista en Ron y su expresión volvió a teñirse de una mueca de desagrado e incomprensión.

Hacía un par de días, probablemente hubiera temblado sólo con la presencia del pelirrojo pero en aquel momento era tal su ira y su enfado que no pudo más que observarlo a los ojos con una expresión desafiante. Se sentó de mala gana en su asiento y sostuvo la mirada de Ron sin pestañear durante varios minutos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

- No, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa a ti? – inquirió Ron malhumorado – Desde que conociste a Smith nos dejas de lado a Harry y a mí, es como si ya no te importara todo lo que nosotros pudiéramos aportarte…

- ¿Y qué se supone que me aportáis? Que yo recuerde sólo os hago los deberes…

- ¡No seas estúpida! Para nosotros eres mucho más que eso, para mí eres una persona inteligente, valiente, amiga de sus amigos y hermosa…

Tanto Ron como Hermione quedaron mudos ante aquellas palabras. La inseguridad y el nerviosismo volvieron a acudir al cuerpo de Hermione mientras que Ron se pegaba bofetadas mentales por sus palabras, ¿de verdad había dicho todo aquello? Era curioso porque, hasta aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Hermione le importaba.

- Sólo estoy conociendo a otras personas – murmuró ella apartando la mirada -. No voy a dejaros de lado…

- El problema es ese, ¡no puedes conocer a nadie más!

- ¿¡Por qué! – exclamó Hermione - ¿A caso tú conoces personas todos los días en los entrenamientos, en las clases, en los pasillos…?

- ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Zacharias es… es un chico!

- ¡Ah! Así que es eso, ¿no? Hermione Jane Granger no puede salir con más chicos porque son chicos…

- No quiero que te hagan daño… - murmuró tan tiernamente que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

- Claro, es que nadie en su sano juicio puede fijarse en Hermione Granger sin querer obtener algo a cambio, ¿no? – ironizó enfadada.

- No es eso… Nosotros te queremos por cómo eres. Seguro que Zacharias Smith quiere que le hagas los deberes y se aprovecha de ti…

- ¿Pues sabes qué, Ron? – inquirió incorporándose del asiento – Zacharias es mucho más hombre que tú y Harry juntos. Jamás me ha pedido semejantes cosas, de hecho, me trata como a una dama, me cuida y me quiere sin pedir nada a cambio, me halaga cuando me ve y me dice lo hermosa que estoy aunque tenga una cara terrible por haber pasado la noche llorando y unos pelos de leona porque me da pereza poner a desenredarme los rizos. ¡Zacharias se da cuenta cuando me hago algo en el pelo y no deja de repetir lo maravillosa que soy cuando hago algún comentario ingenioso, no como otros!

Y sin más que decir, Hermione abandonó las Tres Escobas a paso ligero con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron, estático en el sitio, cerró los ojos abatido dándose cuenta, por primera vez, de que no había valorado a Hermione como se merecía. Se levantó enseguida y caminó hacia Harry, arrancándole prácticamente de los brazos de Ginny mientras lo sacaba del bar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

- La he cagado, Harry, la he cagado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pasó lo mismo con Krum el año pasado, voy a perder a Hermione, Harry. La he cagado, soy un estúpido.

- Eres un estúpido – corroboró Harry.

Ron lo observó con cara de _no me ayudas nada, mejor cállate _y lo arrastró a Honeydukes, necesitaba dulces y gominolas para pensar cómo haría para recuperar el amor de Hermione. Joder, en aquel momento se daba cuenta de que la quería y estaba a punto de perderla.

* * *

Espero que se vea el gran esfuerzo que hace Zacharias "adoptando" en su mesa a Harry y Ron ya que no tiene mayor simpatía por Harry y Ron le hizo varias putadas en los últimos días. Espero que se vea que Zacharias lo hace por Hermione, porque realmente le gusta y no quiere que esté enfrentada con sus amigos. Así mismo, Ronald por fin se ha dado cuenta de que es un estúpido y que realmente siente algo por Hermione.

Se tendrá que poner las pilas si quiere recuperarla.

¡Un beso enorme!


End file.
